magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
I Nostri Planeswalkers
I Nostri Planeswalkers (The our planeswalkers) è un articolo scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast che descrive la situazione attuale dei planeswalkers conosciuti al momento della sua pubblicazione. Introduzione Il multiverso è l'insieme di un'infinità di piani che brulicano di personaggi; i Planeswalkers saltano da un mondo all'altro a formare un groviglio di storie. Chi di voi adora i dettagli e la varietà delle trame o si diverte a seguire e mettere insieme ogni singola informazione relativa alle storie avrà oggi pane per i suoi denti. Siamo consapevoli della difficoltà nel seguire la storia da parte di chi invece preferisce la semplicità e la chiarezza sulle peripezie dei suoi personaggi Planeswalkers preferiti. In questi anni Magic è cresciuto molto e altrettanto sono cresciuti i luoghi della storia. Potete osservare come la trama si sviluppi attraverso le illustrazioni delle carte, i testi narrativi, i romanzi, i fumetti, i video di anteprima, Uncharted Realms e Duels of the Planeswalkers. Io sono un creatore di mondi e uno scrittore di storie; per me è una delizia vedere in quanti luoghi Magic possa ora raccontare le sue storie. Vi dirò la verità. Penso che avremmo potuto fare di più nel raccontare la storia in maniera chiara a tutti. Con tutti questi canali di comunicazione diversi che raccontano frammenti della trama, è facile perdere di vista gli aspetti base di chi fa cosa e chi ha ucciso chi. Allora scopriamoli subito. Analizziamo con cura i nostri indiziati e scopriamo le loro mosse. In questo articolo vi parlerò di tutti i personaggi Planeswalkers attivi (tutti i personaggi attivi e dotati di scintilla che sono apparsi su almeno una carta Planeswalkers fino a oggi) e vi presenterò il loro stato attuale della trama. Nel limite delle mie capacità, vi riassumerò non solo ciò che è stato detto di ogni personaggio nei vari canali di comunicazione, ma anche ciò che il team creativo di Ricerca e Sviluppo di Magic pensa di ogni personaggio; in questo modo conto di rimuovere un po' di confusione e magari di rivelarvi un po' di informazioni che non sono mai state divulgate prima. Immaginate questo articolo come uno schema aggiornato di tutto ciò che riguarda le ultime informazioni conosciute dei Planeswalkers, in stile Vorthos. Andremo in ordine alfabetico, partendo da Ajani. Ajani Privato di un'amica, infuriato con gli dei. Ajani giunse a Theros per aiutare la sua amica Elspeth, che era diventata la campionessa del dio del sole, Eliod, ed era stata incaricata di affrontare il novello dio-Planeswalker, Xenagos. Xenagos fu sconfitto ma, quando Eliod reclamò la vita di Elspeth, Ajani fu sopraffatto da ira e dolore per la discesa di Elspeth nel mondo sotterraneo. Furibondo per l'ingiustizia dei complotti degli dei, è rimasto ora nel mondo di Theros. Ashiok Colui che condiziona i sogni su Theros. L'enigmatico Planeswalker Ashiok tesse gli incubi su Theros. Astuto artista dei sogni, Ashiok utilizza la sua influenza sovrannaturale dell'inconscio per evocare incubi dall'aspetto piacevole. L'impresa più recente e più emozionante fu l'alterazione dei sogni del dio Efara, con l'evocazione di una specie di fugace divinità dei sogni. Questa prodezza fu resa possibile dal dio Fenax, che permise ad Ashiok di rimanere invisibile alla vista divina di Efara. Chandra Nalaar Alla scoperta del suo ruolo di pedina. Chandra affrontò lo sciamano Planeswalker Ramaz, un folle visionario che le rivelò l'esistenza di un'enigmatica pergamena dei draghi. La pergamena la guidò fino a Zendikar e all'Occhio di Ugin e portò alla liberazione degli Eldrazi. Chandra seguì Ramaz su molti mondi, alla ricerca di vendetta per essere stata sfruttata per i suoi intrighi. Lui riuscì infine a sfuggirle dopo lo scontro sul piano di Kaldheim, ma lei scoprì che i suoi intrighi erano legati al drago Nicol Bolas. Decise infine, per mancanza di informazioni e di pazienza, di smettere di seguire le sue tracce. Al momento è tornata su Regatha, al monastero di fuoco dove seguì i primi insegnamenti da piromante. Dack Fayden Incantato dal suo ultimo apprendimento. Dack, originario di un piano chiamato Fiora e protagonista dei fumetti di Magic realizzati da IDW, ha un debole per il furto e quindi tende a ritrovarsi nei guai. Dopo aver sconfitto il Planeswalker omicida Sifa Grent, visitò Ravnica, dove riuscì a sottrarre un guanto di notevole potere alla gilda Boros. Recentemente è giunto su Theros alla ricerca di un altro componente del guanto che avrebbe completato l'artefatto e rivelato gli antichi e immensi segreti. Domri Rade Diventato adulto, alla ricerca del suo cammino. Il giovane di Ravnica ebbe una inebriante iniezione di scintilla, sfuggendo a un rito funebre Gruul grazie al viaggio fino ad Alara e ritornando poi a Ravnica. Uno dei più giovani Planeswalkers conosciuti, Domri ha solo recentemente iniziato ad adeguarsi alle conseguenze del suo stato di Planeswalker: l'aspetto strano, la sorprendente ebbrezza del potere, la conclusione che spiegare le esperienze che ha vissuto lo farebbe apparire folle agli occhi degli altri. Al momento Domri vive in uno stato di alta sensibilità, alla ricerca di una nuova avventura. Elspeth Tirel Tra i morti nel mondo sotterraneo di Theros. Campionessa del dio del sole Eliod, Elspeth si accollò la responsabilità di sconfiggere il novello dio Xenagos con l'aiuto della Nemesi degli Dei. Eliod ripagò tuttavia i suoi servigi con una severa giustizia, trafiggendola con la sua stessa arma. Elspeth strinse un patto con Erebos, il dio dei morti, per liberare il suo defunto spasimante Daxos dal mondo sotterraneo, in cambio della sua stessa vita; una volta scesa nel mondo sotterraneo di Theros, la sua parte del patto fu rispettata. Erebos liberò Daxos, ma come Risvegliato, privato di ogni ricordo. Elspeth si aggira ancora nel mondo sotterraneo di Theros, battendo una maschera dorata, nella speranza che un giorno sia in grado di sfuggire dalle grinfie del dio dei morti. Garruk Maledetto e a caccia di Planeswalkers. Da un breve scontro con Liliana Vess, la negromante dotata di un oscuro artefatto chiamato Il Velo di Catena, Garruk uscì con una maledizione creata dal mana nero. La maledizione indebolì il suo legame con la natura e aumentò ancor di più il suo desiderio di prede. Su Innistrad, Garruk cercò l'aiuto di Avacyn, ma alla fine la maledizione non fece altro che peggiorare. Ora Jace Beleren è stato avvertito del rischio che la maledizione possa sopraffare Garruk, con un conseguente grave pericolo per tutti i Planeswalkers. Gideon Jura Alla ricerca di alleati per sconfiggere gli Eldrazi. Nei due anni successivi alla insaziabile ascesa degli Eldrazi, Gideon intraprese la missione di radunare i Planeswalkers allo scopo di fermarli. Zendikar non è il piano originario di Gideon, ma lui sa bene che gli Eldrazi sono una minaccia per molti piani. Il suo desiderio è di affrontarli a viso aperto, quindi ha bisogno di potenti compagni al suo fianco. I titani Eldrazi sono stati recentemente avvistati raramente su Zendikar e potrebbero in effetti essersi spostati nella cieca eternità. La nidiata della progenie Eldrazi minaccia ancora il piano e Gideon vuole tornare prima possibile. Jace Beleren Gestore delle crisi, come Patto delle Gilde vivente. Dopo che Jace risolse il mistero del Labirinto implicito di Ravnica, la sua "ricompensa" fu di diventare il Patto delle Gilde vivente, incarnazione del contratto simbolico con il compito di far rispettare la legge tra le gilde. Trascorse un lungo tempo su Ravnica, con il ruolo di giudice dei conflitti tra le gilde. Si sta creando nemici su nemici, come Vraska, infastidita dalla sua influenza su Ravnica. Nel frattempo, tiene d'occhio le crescenti minacce per il multiverso, tra cui il cacciatore maledetto Garruk e lo stato degli Eldrazi su Zendikar. Karn In viaggio per il multiverso. Dopo aver abbandonato la sua scintilla per chiudere la frattura di Tolaria, il golem d'argento Karn si lanciò nella cieca eternità. Si ritrovò su Mirrodin, il piano che aveva creato molto tempo prima con il nome di Argentum, e lo trovò in balia della corruzione di Phyrexia. La civiltà di Nuova Phyrexia che era cresciuta su Mirrodin drogò la mente di Karn, lasciandolo con pochi sprazzi di lucidità, trasformandolo nel suo peggior incubo: un nuovo leader di Phyrexia. Quando il Planeswalker Venser sacrificò se stesso per curare la mente e la scintilla di Karn, il golem d'argento abbandonò Nuova Phyrexia alla ricerca di altre fonti di corruzione e di una qualche soluzione. La consapevolezza di aver avuto un ruolo cruciale nella vittoria di Phyrexia lo riempie di dolore e non si darà pace finché non avrà assistito alla sua sconfitta. Kiora A caccia di mastodontiche creature nei mari di Theros. La Planeswalker tritone, Kiora, fu testimone della distruzione di cui sono capaci gli Eldrazi ed è alla ricerca di potenti armi per combatterli. Ha viaggiato fino al piano di Theros per trovare mastodontici kraken, leviatani e altre mostruosità degli abissi, scoprendo il loro stile di vita per poterli un giorno evocare per combattere al suo fianco contro gli ultraterreni Eldrazi distruttori di mondi. L'ultima volta che abbiamo visto Kiora stava però combattendo con la dea del mare Thassa. Thassa non vide di buon occhio le esplorazioni dei mari di Theros da parte di Kiora e non fu lieta di scoprire che alcuni tritoni considerassero Kiora un essere divino. Koth Una speranza su Nuova Phyrexia. L'ultima volta che abbiamo visto Koth, stava fronteggiando le armate sempre più potenti di Elesh Norn su Nuova Phyrexia, piano che un tempo era il suo amato Mirrodin. Dopo il sacrificio di Venser e la dipartita di Karn, Elspeth combatté al fianco di Koth, fino al momento in cui lui la costrinse ad andarsene per salvarsi dalla sicura distruzione. Lui poi detonò una potente bombarcana, facendo credere a Elesh Norn che fosse morto, mentre riuscì a sfuggire sano e salvo nelle viscere dello strato della fornace. Un giorno Koth dovrà affrontare la scelta tra abbandonare il suo piano metallico o perire, ma al momento si aggrappa alla speranza che i brandelli della resistenza Mirran riescano in qualche modo a sconfiggere Phyrexia. Liliana Vess Alla ricerca del suo prossimo demone. Liliana coltivò la sua ambizione per più di mille anni, accrescendo il suo potere di negromante dal momento in cui ha venduto l'anima a quattro demoni. Ora controlla il Velo di Catena, che le permise di uccidere Kothophed e Griselbrand, due dei demoni che reclamavano la sua anima, il secondo dei quali era sfuggito dalla Tomba Infernale. Il Velo di Catena richiede però il pagamento di un tributo. Al momento si trova su Innistrad per riprendersi dal contraccolpo del potere del Velo e analizzare i termini del contratto impresso sulla sua pelle. Spera di scoprire dove si trovano gli altri due demoni per liberarsi dal contratto, ma la via appare ricca di pericoli. I demoni che deve affrontare diventano sempre più potenti, come gli effetti del Velo. Nicol Bolas Burattinaio dagli oscuri scopi. L'antico drago Planeswalker, Nicol Bolas, non desidera nulla più del potere e la sua astuzia nel complottare è pari solo alla sua pazienza millenaria. Bolas influenzò molti avvenimenti nel multiverso, tra cui la cospirazione per far scoprire la pergamena dei draghi e l'arrivo degli Eldrazi su Zendikar; quali siano i suoi obiettivi non è ancora noto. Bolas apprezzò il potere dell'utilizzo di Tezzeret e Sarkhan come agenti per i suoi intrighi e sembra essere alla ricerca di altri servi Planeswalkers. Nissa Revane Contro le minacce cosmiche. Nissa vide la distruzione causata dall'arrivo degli Eldrazi sul suo piano natale Zendikar. Le sue prime esperienze da Planeswalker lasciarono in lei il terrore dei pericoli; sperò che liberare gli Eldrazi dalla prigionia portasse alla salvezza di Zendikar e al loro vagabondare nella cieca eternità. Si dimostrarono invece una minaccia costante per il suo mondo d'origine e lei è ora alla ricerca di un modo per fermarli una volta per tutte. Ral Zarek Sogna modi per avere influenza sugli Izzet. Ral sperò di trionfare nel Labirinto Implicito per la sua gilda Izzet di Ravnica. Ma Jace Beleren risolse per primo l'enigma del labirinto e diventò il Patto delle Gilde vivente, guadagnando un enorme potere sui conflitti tra le gilde. Per non essere surclassato, Ral spera di scoprire come ottenere un vantaggio per il suo maestro Niv-Mizzet, destituire Jace e portare a termine i suoi brillanti piani per il trionfo della lega Izzet. Sarkhan Vol Pieno di voci nella testa, alla ricerca della gloria dei draghi. Lo stregone Sarkhan abbandonò il piano natale Tarkir dopo l'accensione della sua scintilla, alla ricerca di un drago degno dei suoi servizi. Dopo aver promesso fedeltà al sinistro Nicol Bolas e aver meditato nella camera dell'Occhio di Ugin su Zendikar, la mente di Sarkhan si svelò. Nella follia, è convinto di udire la voce di Ugin, lo spirito drago, sussurrargli. Bolas escluse questa possibilità, legandola alla follia di Sarkhan, mentre lui rimase ossessionato dalla voce nella sua mente e sperò che un giorno lo portasse verso un nuovo destino, libero da Bolas e di nuovo in grado di gioire della gloria di draghi valorosi. Sorin Markov Preoccupato per Innistrad. Nonostante abbia vissuto e si sia nutrito di sangue per migliaia di anni, il vampiro Sorin è legato da un senso di responsabilità al suo piano originario, Innistrad. Egli creò l'arcangelo Avacyn per proteggere il piano e garantire che le forze oscure del mondo non riuscissero a sopraffare il genere umano. L'ultima volta che abbiamo visto Sorin era tornato per raccogliere informazioni sulla misteriosa scomparsa di Avacyn. Quando la presenza di Liliana Vess portò alla distruzione della Tomba Infernale, Avacyn emerse e risolse la situazione. Gli interessi di Sorin sono ora diretti verso una minaccia ancora più grande: gli Eldrazi recentemente liberati. Sorin fu uno dei tre Planeswalkers che avevano originariamente intrappolato gli Eldrazi su Zendikar, insieme allo spirito drago Ugin e a un'entità chiamata il Litomante, e alcuni dei suoi antichi segreti potrebbero essere svelati. Tamiyo Avidamente curiosa dell'arcano. Tamiyo viaggia tra un piano e l'altro per analizzare soggetti che la affascinano. La luna argentea di Innistrad attirò la sua attenzione e la spinse a collaborare con Jenrik, astronomo di Nephalia, per studiarne l'influenza sulle creature di Innistrad. Dopo l'apertura della Tomba Infernale e il ritorno di Avacyn, Tamiyo aprì un nuovo capitolo dei suoi studi. Con l'aiuto di Jenrik riuscì a costruire teorie sugli effetti dell'arcangelo sul piano e sul rapporto con la luna. Tezzeret Agente del drago. Attualmente uno degli agenti di Nicol Bolas, Tezzeret fu inviato per tenere sott'occhio la crescente influenza di Phyrexia su Mirrodin. Affascinato dalla civiltà meccanica di Phyrexia e dalla loro filosofia di perfezionamento attraverso il metallo, colse l'occasione per spodestare Karn e prendere il controllo di Nuova Phyrexia. Si rivelò però un esperimento fallimentare, in quanto Elspeth, Koth e Venser si allearono per salvare Karn e porre fine alle ambizioni di Tezzeret. Nicol Bolas richiamò Tezzeret e gli assegnò una nuova missione. Tibalt Guidato dai suoi capricci maligni su altri piani. La vocazione di Tibalt è sempre stata di infliggere dolore e tormento, terrorizzando i pastori nei villaggi delle foreste del Kessig o dando la caccia ai catari intenti a combattere i demoni in Thraben. Tormentò innocenti su Innistrad per assecondare i suoi capricci e ora si chiede se anche altri piani presentino occasioni di azioni maligne su più grande scala. Ovunque si trovi l'elegante mago del dolore, le urla di panico sono garantite. Venser Caduto eroicamente su Nuova Phyrexia. Dopo aver seguito il suo mentore Karn su Mirrodin, Venser scoprì che Phyrexia aveva contaminato il piano di metallo. Trovò Karn all'interno del nucleo di Mirrodin, corrotto dall'olio di Phyrexia e pronto a diventare il nuovo padre delle macchine. Mentre la corruzione iniziava a filtrare all'interno del corpo e la resistenza iniziava a svanire, Venser si sacrificò per ripristinare la scintilla di Karn e liberarlo dalla presa di Phyrexia. Vraska Una prova per il Patto delle Gilde su Ravnica. Jace Beleren divenne la manifestazione vivente del Patto delle Gilde su Ravnica e la gorgone Vraska non accolse la notizia con gioia. La gorgone Planeswalker stava tramando piani di espansione su Ravnica e Jace era diventato un serio ostacolo. Recentemente aveva pianificato un incontro con il Patto delle Gilde vivente per scoprire cosa lei avrebbe potuto fare delle abilità di lui. Quando lui riportò durante un incontro delle gilde la sua intromissione, Vraska decise di fuggire, ma era riuscita a raccogliere le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno e la sua ambizione era rimasta immutata. Xenagos Vittima, preferibilmente in maniera permanente. Il satiro Planeswalker Xenagos, amante del caos, irruppe nel reame delle divinità grazie a una maestosa baldoria, unendosi prepotentemente ai ranghi degli dei. Elspeth lo abbatté per questo suo insolente crimine, utilizzando l'arma Nemesi degli Dei per distruggere il satiro arrampicatore in una drammatica battaglia su Nyx. Il corpo di Xenagos rotolò fuori da Nyx e crollò sul suolo di Theros, sconfitto e inanimato. Non è noto se sia deceduto completamente come Eliod sperava oppure se la sua essenza sia discesa nel mondo sotterraneo di Theros come un qualsiasi mortale. Quindi il vero destino di Xenagos è incerto. Conclusione Che voi foste interessati alla storia di Magic con difficoltà nel seguirla in ogni passo o esperti segugi della trama desiderosi di verificare le vostre scoperte, mi auguro che oggi abbiate trovato le informazioni che cercavate. Avete idee su ciò che vorreste che potremmo migliorare? Potete mandarmi le vostre opinioni utilizzando il link alla mia mail di seguito oppure contattarmi sul mio blog dougbeyermtg.tumblr.com. Leggerò le vostre segnalazioni e le presenterò agli altri membri del team creativo. Se questo articolo vi è piaciuto, potremo scriverne altri di questo tipo. Vi saluto con un pensiero: Ci impegniamo molto per creare la trama di Magic e vogliamo che le persone interessate a conoscere la storia riescano ad avere tutte le informazioni. I lettori appassionati saranno sempre pronti a scoprire le tradizioni più particolari rispetto ai fan meno interessati; noi vogliamo che tutti abbiano la possibilità di conoscere e di apprezzare i punti principali della storia di Magic. Abbiamo alcune idee innovative per rendere ancora più chiari e più facili da scoprire questi punti e, nel frattempo, contiamo che gli articoli come questo vi possano aiutare. Grazie per il vostro interesse nelle storie degli innumerevoli piani di Magic. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web